An Interesting Senior Year
by Simple-nd-Teal
Summary: This is basically my first fanfiction ever. It's my take on what would happen right after The Blood of Olympus, around the time that school is starting up again. It doesn't seem like it should be rated M in the first several chapters, but trust me, it'll get there. This is for all you Percicobeth shippers. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Percy never thought he would survive to his senior year. He was currently on his way to pick up Annabeth from Camp Half-Blood so that they could go to Goode together. He was thrilled that she had decided to go to the same school as him. Paul had given Percy the old car that Blackjack had dented for his seventeenth birthday and Paul got himself a new Prius. Percy had the windows rolled down because the air conditioner was broken. Apparently someone from the Hephaestus cabin needed a part from his car and no one was willing tell him who it was or what they needed it for. Annabeth was waiting for him by Thalia's tree. As he drove closer, Percy noticed someone in the shadows next to her. When he was at the base of the hill, he saw that it was Nico. He shifted the car into park and waited as the two made their way down.

"Hey, Percy." Nico said. He opened the rear passenger door and plopped in the backseat, closing the door on his way in. He took out some earbuds attached to an MP3 player from his backpack. He blasted the music so loud, Percy could hear Patrick Stump telling him to light 'em up.

"Hey." Percy turned to Annabeth who just opened the car door. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down.

"What's Nico doing here?" he asked, glancing back at the demigod.

Annabeth closed the door then moved to change the radio to a news station. "Will managed to convince Nico to register for school and the only one who would take him on such short notice was Goode. He wanted to take his skeleton chauffeur to school every day but I persuaded him to carpool with us."

"More like threatened," Nico muttered. Annabeth cast a wicked glance back at him. Nico saw it and shrugged. He pulled out one earbud before saying,"The Mist would cover up anything they might see. There's no real danger in me going to school with Jules."

"Nico, we've been over this." Annabeth said. "If something were to happen on the streets, having the three of us together would be the best plan of defense. Even Chiron thinks this way is better. You know the history of having three on a quest and how powerful it is—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Nico leaned back into his seat as he put his earbud back in. He turned his attention to something out of the window to which Annabeth gave a little huff.

"Um, okay." Percy was a little disappointed that he didn't get to spend more time with Annabeth alone, but he'll take any time he can get with her. He reached for the gear shift but then glanced in his rearview mirror. "Hey, Nico. If you don't put on your seat belt this baby isn't going to go anywhere. You don't want to make Annabeth late for her first class of the year."

This time, when Annabeth glared at Nico, he hastily reached for the strap and almost caught his fingers in the buckle when he tried to fasten it. Percy chuckled and shifted the car into drive. This was going to be an interesting senior year.


	2. Chapter 2

Goode High School was about half an hour away from Camp Half Blood. Percy parked in the student parking lot and all three got out. They had arrived an hour before so that they could find their classrooms. Annabeth had printed out maps for all of them and she passed around highlighters for the boys to find their classes easier. When they were all done, they'd surprisingly found out they all had the same English class: mythology.

"They added this class for the first time, this year." Percy informed them. "If I had known they'd offer this before, I probably would've enjoyed English more, no offense to Paul."

"None taken." They turned around and found Paul standing by some lockers, smirking at them. He was dressed casually in a nice polo shirt, jeans, and loafers. "I hope my class didn't suck too bad for your tastes, though. I would hate to have to teach something that students didn't even like."

Percy smiled. "No, you were great. For once, I can honestly say that English isn't so bad when you have a good teacher."

"Well, that's a big weight off my shoulders." Paul sighed, relieved.

"Who's going to teach mythology this year?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, I have a feeling that you're all going to like who's going to teach that class."

"Who?" Nico asked.

"Latin isn't the only subject I teach."

"Chiron!" Annabeth yelped as the centaur came rolling up behind them in his wheelchair with a blanket thrown over his lap. His fake legs were still attached to the front. He had the same tweed jacket that Percy had first seen him in. He trimmed his beard so that it wasn't the ragged mess that it was during the summer. Annabeth ran up to him and gave him a hug while Percy and Nico came to shake hands with him. "You didn't think that with three powerful demigods running around in a single location outside of the camp we were just going to leave you out here all alone now did you?"

"But if you're here, whose running things back at camp?" Nico asked. "And what about the other demigods at other schools?"

"I believe the camp can handle things on its own while I'm away during the days." Chiron said. "Not as many campers stay the whole year as compared to the summer so there shouldn't be too much trouble that could stir up. The other demigods have their protectors to watch over them and help them should the need arise."

"Wait, so does that mean you're going to be our protector?" Nico asked.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not as mobile as I'd wished to be in this contraption." Chiron gestured to the wheelchair that was hiding his lower half. "Instead, a friend will come by and join you in your studies. He'll report back to me whenever I'm not around."

"G-man!" Percy jogged away to meet up with Grover who had just turned a corner. Percy tackled him in a bro-hug. He was so happy that he lifted Grover a couple inches into the air.

"Good to see you too, Percy." Grover was put down and the two fist-bumped each other. The two walked back over to the group. Grover was wearing baggy jeans to hide his goat legs and the shoes with the Styrofoam inserts to keep his hooves inside. He also had his Rasta cap which was firmly set over his curly, brown hair to hide his horns. Annabeth hugged him. When Nico extended his hand, Grover dove in for a hug. Nico stood there awkwardly for a second before giving Grover a quick squeeze and letting go. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of school.

"Well, I guess we'd all better hurry along now." Paul said. "Hope to see you around, kids."

Everyone said their goodbyes and went to their classes.


End file.
